Il aurait put te tuer
by Azniv
Summary: Spoiler de la saison 7. Ou comment McGee réagit à l'accident que Gibbs a eut pour lui sauver la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Cette petite histoire comporte des** spoilers de la saison7 **(**7X18** si j'ai bonne mémoire) donc vous êtes prévenus.

C'est un slash ou un préslash selon comment vous voulez voir les choses. Mais rien de sexuel ne partez pas en courant...

Rien à voir avec Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est peut être le début d'une autre série...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de l'endroit où il l'avait vu réapparaître.

Il s'était remis à bafouiller comme à ses débuts.

Gibbs lui avait envoyé un de ses fameux regards.

Et lui n'avait pas osé croiser le sien.

Maintenant, il avait réussit à convaincre discrètement les ambulanciers que quoi que dirait son patron, il fallait l'emmener à Béthésda pour les soins nécessaires.

Et une épaule déboîtée nécessitait des soins.

Ce n'était qu'une épaule déboîtée.

Il aurait put mourir. En lui sauvant la vie.

A quoi pensait il lorsque la voiture leur avait foncé dessus? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour ne pas se rendre compte du danger imminent lui qui était si fier d'être devenu un bon agent de terrain. Ce n'était pas un manque de réflexes. Certes, il n'égalait pas Ziva ou Tony dans ce domaine. Mais il avait eut le temps de voir cette foutue voiture arrivée sur eux.

Et son cerveau avait enregistré le geste de Gibbs. Le poussant. Pour mieux se faire éjecter de la voie.

Ce n'était qu'une épaule déboîtée.

Il tourna enfin sa tête vers l'ambulance.

Gibbs était assis sur les marches, argumentant avec les soignants.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et pendant un dixième de secondes, le cerveau de Timothy se demanda ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Quelques chose sembla se suspendre dans l'air.

Il vit son patron hocher positivement la tête et deux minutes après, l'ambulance partait vers l'hôpital.

###

#

Il ne l'avait pas suivis, sachant que Ducky y serait avant même l'arrivée de Gibbs. Il avait finit de s'occuper de la scène « du crime » de signer les papiers pour l'évacuation de leur suspect et téléphoner à Tony pour lui dire qu'il prendrait soin de ses rapports demain dès la première heure.

Son chef en intérim ne lui avait rien dit, à part de se reposer.

Et maintenant, il se tenait devant sa machine à écrire. Les yeux dans le vague. Il avait juste jeter sa veste sur son lit et retirer ses chaussures qui maintenant trônait dans sa petite entrée.

Il se savait fatigué. Voyait tous les matins son reflet et ses cernes dans la glace de la salle de bain.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement. Il se couchait aux heures que son travail lui permettait mais se réveillait fatigué. Tous les matins. Tous les matins depuis…qu'il dormait seul.

Gibbs l'avait regardé mais lui n'avait pas osé croiser les yeux lagons. Lui qui pensait que cela ne lui ferait plus peur.

Et pourtant, son ventre s'était tordu.

Il ne regarda pas sa montre, on devait déjà être au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher et risquer de revoir les yeux bleus. Encore. Et encore.

Peut être que la mission sous couverture l'avait trop marqué en fin de compte. Peut être qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais rien ne s'était passé Timothy.

Ils s'étaient touchés, embrassés, tenus par la main. Rien de plus que le strict nécessaire pour prendre soin de leur couverture.

Sans savoir comment, il se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulant.

Ils n'avaient pas dépasser de limites.

Ils avaient mangés ensembles, vécus ensembles, dormis ensembles. Rien de moins banales.

Ils n'avaient pas…

Il ferma les yeux rageur. Tira sa chemise et son t-shirt sans manche. Les laissa à même le sol. Il allait s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon quand…

-J'arrive. J'arrive

Il ne se demanda même pas qui pouvait venir frapper à sa porte au milieu de la nuit.

-Patron, les voisins risquent de ne pas apprécier le boucan…

-La prochaine fois tu ouvriras plus vite.

Une hochement de tête désabusé répondit à Gibbs.

-On a une enquête? Dit il en regardant rapidement son portable accroché à sa ceinture de pantalon.

-Non, on est de repos jusqu'à après demain. Ordre du Directeur dit il en désignant son attelle.

Une grosse attelle.

Le ventre de McGee se noua de nouveau. Il se souvint de la douche qui coulait et du fait d'être à moitié nu devant son patron. Non pas que ce soit la première fois…

-Oh…Euh…Je…Rentrez…Je reviens. La douche…dit il en désignant la salle de bain.

Gibbs se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Et referma la porte derrière lui. Fit quelques pas vers le coin chambre séparé par le meuble bibliothèque/ordinateur de l'entrée.

Rien n'avait bougé. Un lit deux places pas très haut, une grande télé qui se trouvait non loin du bar bas qui séparait la cuisine américaine de la chambre. Collée à la cuisine, la salle de bain entrouverte, éclairée.

Où McGee ramassait nerveusement ses vêtements à terre.

Il sortit pour se rendre directement dans la cuisine tout en remettant sa chemise.

-Café.

Ce n'était pas une question. Après tout, ils avaient vécus ensemble un peu plus d'un mois…

Deux tasses, deux cuillères, une seule avec du sucre.

La cafetière se mit en route. Il se tourna vers son patron. Et son attelle. Mais ne le regarda pas. Attendant sans doute l'engueulade qu'il était venu lui prodigué à 2h du matin.

Typiquement Gibbsien.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé?

Il s'attendait à pire. C'était une entrée en matière assez douce.

Il releva quand même la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien Gibbs en face de lui.

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas.

Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules.

-Il aurait put grièvement te blesser.

Il hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux l'attelle de Gibbs.

-Ou pire.

Son ventre se contracta.

Ou pire.

Il se racla la gorge pour y faire descendre la boule qui s'y était formée et pouvoir parler. Évidemment, il échoua et aucuns mots ne sortis.

Mais ses yeux le piquèrent. Et ses lèvres se serrèrent.

La main qu'il sentit sur son visage le surprit. Trop légère pour être vraie. Le pouce traçant le dessin de la cerne.

Il se figea.

Et eut plus chaud tout d'un coup et se rendit compte que le corps de l'autre, de cet autre, s'était rapproché.

-Gibbs.

Il reconnut à peine le son de sa voix. Trop douce. Trop grave.

La main quitta son visage. Il eut froid

Pour mieux se retrouver sur sa nuque.

Il s'y laissa aller et remarqua à quel point les muscles de son cou était noué.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un bruit pouvant devenir gênant.

Le corps se rapprocha encore. Plus d'espace personnel.

Combien de fois l'avait il laisser envahir son espace vital sans ressentir de gêne. Et pas seulement à leur maison. Mais au bureau. Quand il se glisse dans son dos pour lire mieux lire l'écran sur lequel il travaille.

-Tu aurais put mourir. Articula enfin le jeune agent. A cause de moi.

Une larme s'échappa et fut vite rattraper par un pouce.

Et sa jumelle par des lèvres.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

A bientôt?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews et les alertes et le nombres de lecteurs...Je suis scotchée lol

Voici la seconde et dernière partie de cette préquel ou séquel selon le point de vue.

La mission sous couverture est écrite mais pas terminée. Je suis une bille en ce qui concerne les intrigues possibles. Et je ne veux pas tomber dans la facilité de beaucoup d'histoire où on voit nos héros tombés tout de suite et impérieusement amoureux l'un de l'autre et l'un se fait blesser ou capturer ect....sans plus de préambule...

Donc, je promets, ça va venir...Mais je ne sais pas quand...

Enjoy

Azniv

Et bonne pâques à vous tous

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui Leroy Jethro Gibbs essayait de se vider l'esprit. D'habitude, une bonne bouteille de Bourbon sortait de sa réserve et son bateau avançait.

Mais avec cette foutue épaule déboîtée, il ne pouvait ni boire, ni poncer le bois.

Tout cela à cause de McGee.

Encore et toujours lui. Bon Dieu. Ce gamin allait le rendre fou.

Il ne comptait plus les nuits sans sommeil, les soirées en seul compagnie de cette foutue bouteille de bourbon qui lui manquait sacrement, ni les matins où il se forçait de ne pas paraître si soulagé de le voir arriver.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs se comportait comme une adolescente qui avait son premier béguin…Magnifique…

Qui aurait crut cela…Tout cela…Que le fameux bâtard du NCIS tomberait amoureux de son plus jeune agent…male…Au point de ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au point de ne plus regarder personne d'autre…Au point de se découvrir, à son âge, une homosexualité…

Splendide Leroy…C'est vrai quoi…4 mariages, un veuvage et trois divorces pour se rendre compte qu'il fallait que tu vire ta cutille…Bravo au grand enquêteur de la meilleure équipe du NCIS!!!

-Et shit!!

Avant qu'il ne put comprendre lui-même, il se trouvait dans sa voiture de fonction en direction de chez…McGee.

* * *

Au premier feu rouge, les yeux de Tim lui apparurent. Les yeux qu'il avait eu en l'observant dans l'ambulance. De la peur, de l'angoisse, de la tristesse.

Et c'est pour ne pas à avoir à l'affronter, ce regard, qu'il avait accepter d'être envoyé à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à son jeune agent.

Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait face depuis cette histoire sous couverture. Comme ils n'avaient jamais parler des caresses, des gestes tendres, des baisers.

Comme ils n'avaient jamais parler de la complicité, des regards échangés. Et de sa jalousie.

Au premier stop, il vit les yeux de Tim, le soir où ils avaient arrêter le commanditaire des meurtres de militaires homosexuels.

Ils s'étaient séparés sur le pas de la porte de la maison qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de la couverture. Chacun étant venus récupérer ses affaires le lendemain.

Un le matin, l'autre l'après midi.

Pour se protéger. Pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Pour éviter certaines vérités.

Il aurait put se faire tuer. Cet imbécile aurait put se faire tuer.

Au premier mec trop lent qu'il trouva sur la route. Il passa sa frustration sur le volant, faisant retentir le klaxon au beau milieu de la nuit dans un quartier résidentiel.

Il s'en fichait. Cet après midi, McGee aurait put se faire tuer. Où avait il la tête?

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé aux conséquences?

Gibbs se promit de lui faire suivre une semaine d'entraînement intensive. Pour le punir.

De la peur qu'il avait eut.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Nouvelle découverte de la soirée.

Second feu rouge.

Qu'il grilla.

Il avait peur pour ses agents à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, trop souvent à son goût, dans des situations périlleuses. Mais ce qu'il avait ressentis ce soir avait dépassé cette crainte là. Celle qui les gardait en vie.

C'était…quelque chose de plus primal. Qu'il avait eut du mal à contrôler.

Comme il avait eu du mal à ne pas frapper ce type qui avait embrassé Timothy…

Et ce n'était jamais bon lorsque l'ancien sergent ne se contrôlait plus.

Enfin en bas de l'immeuble, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là…Qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il vit une lumière faible à l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Prit son temps pour monter les marches.

Et frappa à la porte….

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire jusqu'au bout, si vous avez des envies, idées de ce qui pourraient leur arriver soit à la suite de cette soirée soit dans la mission sous couverture, laissez un ptit mot.

Ce serait un challenge pour moi d'écrire avec "des contraintes"


End file.
